memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Proving Ground (episode)
Buy this cup! Trivia: Andorrian Commander Shran is having water from "Ultima Thule" glass designed by Tapio Wirkkala in 1960 for Iittala, Finland. --Testo 14:23, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Context I've been a Wikipedian for awhile but this is my first venture into Memory Alpha, so if I'm doing something wrong here, please let me know... For the memorable quotes, it says that Shran "jokingly" makes the remark about the Consortium. I don't think that's the right term, it seemed to me that he was bitter about being reduced to acting like a mere merchant, and was being very sarcastic. I didn't want to change it in case my interpretation of the scene is way off, but I figured I should at least mention it here in case there's a possibility that I'm right, and maybe a consensus one way or the other can be reached. - Ugliness Man 16:01, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :I think sarcastically is a better term. I'll make the change. --From Andoria with Love 05:31, 2 July 2006 (UTC) Nitpick? The following seems a bit of a nitpick to me. But being new I didn't want to remove it in case I was wrong. *''The scale of the second prototype weapon is unclear in this episode. While at first the weapon looks massive, it is later able to fit within the Kumari as well as potentially within Enterprise. This does not seem right considering that the final Xindi weapon was about the size of a small moon.'' Considering it was a prototype I don't think we can say what size it should be. However, I'm no expert in designing weapons.--TappDarden 18:12, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :I think it's more likely to be a nitpick. The finished version looked nowhere near as big as a small moon. The prototype was about as large as the probe that attacked Earth. The prototype only looks big because of the angles we saw it at. Dave''Subspace Message'' 19:06, 11 January 2009 (UTC) *''The scale of the second prototype weapon is unclear in this episode. While at first the weapon looks massive, it is later able to fit within the Kumari as well as potentially within Enterprise. This does not seem right considering that the final Xindi weapon was about the size of a small moon. However since it is a prototype this could be just a small scale test especially given the scarcity (and cost) of high purity Kemocite.'' ::Removed by User:Blair2009 as a nitpick. - 22:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Database reconstruction In this episode, it is stated they was able to reconstruct 30% of data deleted in previous episode. Perhaps it's professional deformation, but shouldn't this be added to article? Only I'm not sure which section ... -- 20:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know if it specifically needs to be called out or not, since the whole season is connected, but we could start by working it into the episode summary. 31dot 10:47, April 19, 2012 (UTC)